Love Me Tender
by eatsyourface
Summary: ::COMPLETED:: Seiya never thought that this would happen. She never thought that she would fall for her friend and teammate Yaten. And so she lets go.
1. Love Me Tender: Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, the Three Lights,   
the Sailor Starlights, all other Sailor Soldiers mentioned   
(unless otherwise stated) and Sailor Moon are created and   
copyrighted by Naoko Takeuchi and owned by Kodansha publishing   
and TOEI Animation, Inc. This is a fanfiction meant to entertain,   
but not meant to make a profit. This story is © 2002 written by me,   
Seito no Senshi (Seishi Kou).  
  
Warnings: Shoujo Ai  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Chapter 1.~  
  
It was a beautiful morning outside. A beautiful morning. But to   
Seiya, it was just a thorn in the side. It didn't reflect the way she felt   
about life. Because at that moment, life sucked. She lay back on the bed,   
and pulled the sheets over her eyes.  
  
"Piss off sun." Two wonderful, conflicting dreams last night.  
  
'Usagi… how could I ever forget you…' Under the covers, she stifled   
a sob.   
  
'I'm a Fighter. I can't cry.' So saying, she leaned back and shut up.  
The sun was shining.  
  
'I hate you sun. You are so insensitive.'  
The birds were singing.  
  
'Someone shoot them and put me out of my misery.'   
The door burst open.  
  
'Shoot the door.'   
  
"Go away!" Sighing loudly, Seiya pulled back the covers to see Yaten   
standing in the doorway.  
  
"Good morning to you too, starshine!" she walked over, and sat on the   
edge of the bed. Seiya blinked.  
  
"Oh. It's just you." She rolled onto her side to face the 'blasted'   
window. "Get out."  
  
"I don't think so." Stated Yaten. "I am not going anywhere…." Seiya   
raised an eyebrow. "With out you!" Seiya looked over her shoulder at Yaten.  
  
"Iie Yaten. I don't feel like dealing with you right now." Yaten   
scowled.  
  
"You have to!! Move your lazy ass!" she sounded frustrated. Her eyes,   
were for once, dead serious. Seiya didn't care, at that moment.   
  
"Odango…" an image of a beautiful girl, with long golden hair   
cascading down her back filled her mind, near blinding her. Yaten looked   
and sounded exasperated now.  
  
"Still her!" she sighed. Seiya nearly groaned when she heard   
Taiki's voice.  
  
"Is there some little private party I missed out on?" Seiya looked   
at her hopefully.  
  
"Taiki, get Yaten out please!" Taiki stared at Seiya, seriously.   
"Onegai Shimasu?!" Taiki looked at Yaten, and made a hand movement. Urging her   
to saysomething.  
  
"Seiya… you have to know, that She doesn't love you." Yaten spoke. Her   
posture told all that was there that she would not be moving.   
  
"Get her out!" Taiki sighed.  
  
"Why don't YOU come out of your room?" she crossed her arms at that.   
Seiya stared up at the ceiling.  
  
"Take a guess… and if you get it right…"  
  
'I don't feel loved.' Yaten raised an eyebrow, as if knowing what Seiya just   
said.  
  
"Oh sure, Seiya. We don't love you. That's why we are here, to try   
and get you to have some fresh air." Taiki glanced at Yaten questioningly.   
Yaten gave her a look, and Taiki nodded.  
  
"For once, Yaten has a point…" Yaten glared at her.  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Taiki-baka?!" Seiya interrupted   
them.  
  
"I don't mean it like that… I mean it as in…" she smiled bitterly.   
"Get out." Taiki stood by Yaten.  
  
"No." It didn't help with the next statement made by Yaten.  
  
"She doesn't love you! Get over her!" she was almost desperate.   
"I'll have to resort to physical pressure if you don't!" Yaten did not look   
at Taiki. "And no,Maker, I don't give a flying crap if we wake up the whole   
palace." Seiya sat up, fury written all over her face.  
  
"Dammit! Why don't you just get out?!" Yaten stared at her, while   
Taiki blinked. "Get out! OUT OUT OUT!" The petite girl standing in front of   
her scowled, leaned forward and grabbed her neck in a choke hold. Her voice   
was quiet, and deadly.   
Taiki stared at her friend with some surprise.  
  
"… Yaten?" she was ignored.  
  
"Listen to me Seiya, listen to me good." Her eyes were defiant, as   
she was forced to Listen.  
  
"I'm sorry Fighter, but you're going to have to face the facts sooner   
of later. She Does Not Love You." Yaten released her from her hold, Seiya ready   
to kill.  
  
"Get out of here now!"   
  
"Gladly!" Yaten turned and walked to the door, followed by Taiki. The   
smaller bishoujo held the door open, letting Taiki leave first. One last look   
at Seiya, before slamming the door shut. 


	2. Love Me Tender: Chapter 2

-Written By Yaten-Muse  
  
~Chapter 2~  
  
I layed back down with a heavy sigh. I usually didn't   
mean to be so cruel to my friends... it just ended up like   
that. And when Yaten did that, it just made my blood boil.   
Trying to tell me what to do like she owned me or something...  
  
Those dreams I'd had last night... they needed me to lay   
here for hours and reflect on them. I didn't want to go   
romping in the sun.  
  
Evil sun.  
  
I wish it would go away. It just not my day though is it? ...   
or month... or life for that matter. No it was my life.   
Just not a good one. It sucked.  
  
The dreams.   
  
Both of them were wonderful in their own right... but I didn't   
so much understand the reason for the second one. I was having   
a perfectly wonderful dream with a yume no tenshi... an angel   
of dreams. She had shining blonde hair and ocean blue eyes...   
then, I found myself dreaming of bright green eyes and silver hair.  
  
Perhaps an angel. Yes perhaps she was an angel... Yaten I mean.   
Or perhaps she was a devil. I wish those birds would stop singing.   
It's hard to think.   
  
I stood up, out of bed, and walked to the window. Looking out   
it with squinted eyes I glared at the sun. Figuring it was   
probably a loss cause, I slammed the shutters closed. At   
least the sun was blocked out.   
  
I slid back into my bed, and found, that even though the sun   
was gone, I couldn't seem to go back to sleep. I guess it   
was for all the better. I gave them another 15 minutes   
before they came back... both of them.  
  
Pulling in a deep breath I stood up again, yawning I reached   
for the brooch on the edge of my bed. Shouting the five simple   
words, 'Fighter Star Power, Make Up' I became the "pretty   
suited sailor soldier" that protected her princess. I guess   
Taiki and Yaten-- no, Maker and Healer, got what they wanted.   
I was up, out of bed, and I was probably going to have to   
leave my room.   
  
As I think this, Ya-Healer throws the door open again.  
  
"Funny, I wasn't expecting you for another 10 minutes." I   
said in a wry tone.  
  
"Well deal with it." she snapped. You could tell she was angry.   
She was no longer that smiling girl that always cheered everyone   
up. "I don't particularly care when you were expecting me.   
You'll be late for breakfast if you don't come with me now."  
  
"I'm coming then." I simply stared at her.  
  
"AN--... you are?" her finger stopped its scolding movement   
mid-point. I'd obviously shocked her by agreeing. "... you'll   
come down to breakfast with me?"  
  
"Didn't you hear what I just said?" I looked into her eyes.   
Her bright green emotional pools. My face heated a little.   
  
~~~~ Dream ~~~~  
  
...  
  
I swiftly bent my head and kissed odango's lips. She gasped   
and pulled away.  
  
"What did you do that for...?" her fingertips touched her lips   
lightly.   
  
"I love you." I replied. Her eyes widened.   
  
"Gomen, Seiyakun--"  
  
...  
  
"Seiya?" Yaten's voice questioned near my ear.  
  
"Hai?" I answered. I felt the silky fabric of her nightgown   
press against mine. Without hesitation she pressed her lips   
against mine, and without hesitation I kissed her back. A   
few short moments later it broke.  
  
"I just wanted to do that." she whispered, looking down. Suddenly   
I was thrown from my first person point of view, into a third   
person point of view. I was watching myself gently lift her chin   
upwards. I watched the way her mouth opened slightly, as if in   
anticipation of another kiss.   
  
When our lips met I was instantly thrown back into my first   
person point of view, and I realized, I liked the way her small   
body fit against mine. So much... so much like odango's.  
  
...  
  
~~~~ End Dream ~~~~  
  
"Fighter?" Healer was standing in front of me, tapping my upper   
arm. When I shook my head, snapping myself out of my reverie,   
her fingers brushed my breast.  
  
"Aheh.." I choked out. She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What was that?" she blinked a few times.  
  
"I'm fine. I was just thinking! Would you leave me alone?!" I   
grabbed her wrist and shoved it away.  
  
"Fighter..." her face contorted into this sad/depressed look.   
Almost likeI'd just slapped her.  
  
"What Healer?!" I snapped. "You dragged me out of bed, threatened   
me, and now you're back in my room, after I told you to leave,   
do you EXPECT me to be in a good mood?!"   
  
She drew back.  
  
"I expect you to treat me like I was your friend!" she snapped   
right back. "But that's OBVIOUSLY not going to happen."   
  
"Healer... that's not what I meant, I'm sorry..." Why the   
hell was I apologizing to ~her~ she ruined my dream,   
with one of her.  
  
"I was just trying to get you out of your room! You had a   
bad dream or something last night!" she was still hurt.  
  
"I just apologized to you! What else do you want?!"  
  
"I want you to stop thinking about HER!" Healer's fists   
clenched almost painfully hard.   
  
"You know I can't do that!"   
  
"Why not? There are more important things here!" Healer's eyes   
filled with tears. They were dammed up by something.  
  
"No. There isn't." I ran a hand down her jaw. The dam broke and   
the tears fell down her face. I decided then, I had to kiss her.   
To see what it was like.   
  
Yet, when I pressed my lips to hers, her eyes went wide and she   
pushed away from me.   
  
"What do you think you were doing?!" She was left gaping at   
my action.  
  
"... to tell you the truth... I'm not quite sure..." The way   
she'd felt so close to me... perfect. But why did she back away? 


	3. Love Me Tender: Chapter 3

-Written by Seito no Senshi  
  
~Chapter 3~  
  
I am seriously worried for my own well-being. How do I   
know that Fighter isn't just going to suddenly stick a knife in   
my back in the hallways? I mean, she agreed to come down to   
breakfast. There must be some logical reason; Fighter never listens   
to me.  
  
"Right, right," I say, almost absently. I give her hand   
a tug. "Let's go." Then I turn, and walk down the hallway.  
  
Why did she do that?  
  
What gave her that right?  
  
What gave her the idea that she could go around randomly   
kissing people?!   
  
Each question only made me angrier.  
  
How dare she?!  
  
I suddenly stopped in the middle of the hallway, turned   
to her, and started yelling.  
  
"Don't you ever do that again!" I stamped my foot for   
emphasis. She stared at me, and I could see hurt building up in   
her eyes, but I continued on.  
  
"You have no right to just kiss people like that?! Some   
people don't like that!" she stepped forward, reaching for   
me, but I moved away."You can't just touch people like that   
either! People like their space! I need my personal space,   
Fighter! My own damn personal space!" I took a deep breath,   
turned around, and continued walking again. And all the while,   
I just know that there is this blush on my face- but its   
definitely not from anger.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I expected that, and I deserved it. I just didn't think it'd   
come so late, or that vehemently. If someone else did that, she'd have   
bitten their head off, chewed it up then spat it out.  
  
In the past, I'd have never been hurt- because I'd never have   
done this in the first place.  
  
And if I did, just for the fun of it (for some ungodly reason)   
I'd have just, waved her away and called her 'midget.'  
  
But this time, words just escaped me.  
  
Woosh!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Good morning," I said, to Fighter and Healer. Healer was for   
some strange reason blushing, and Fighter looked upset.  
  
She is always upset.  
  
But she looked even more upset now then she did, maybe   
yesterday.And she was pretty upset then. Telling her to 'be   
happy' would've been completely pointless, because she never   
listens to anyone now. Not even to the Hime-sama.  
  
Oh look-  
  
Fighter keeps giving Healer these side-long glances, when   
she thinks that nobody is watching, and Healer is just in her own   
little world. She doesn't look at anyone, instead, keeps her gaze   
on her toast. And she seems to be avoiding the gaze of one Fighter   
the most.  
  
Are we worried?  
  
"So did you have nice dreams of milk and honey?" I ask   
casually. Fighter's eyes widen, and she then chokes on her juice.  
  
"Eat slowly," is Healer's absent reply. My eyes narrow- just   
what was that?By 'milk and honey,' what thoughts crossed Fighter's   
mind? Kakyuu is just as curious, I can see it in her eyes.Maybe if we   
sit in silence for a while, something will happen, and we'll find out   
why Healer is all of the sudden acting so quiet, instead of going about   
some new outfit, and why Fighter isn't just brooding instead of brooding   
and studying Healer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Maker's wishes do not come true. Because a moment later, Healer  
stands, mutters something about feeling sick, and hurries out of the room.  
Fighter's eyes follow her back.They are full of confusion and embarrassment.   
And like Maker, I wonder, what exactly did Fighter dream of last night?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Great…  
She's leaving now…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I can't believe she did that I never thought she would has she   
no respect she thinks only of herself that is so like her how dare she   
do that to me I hate her for that and she is supposed to be the 'leader'   
of us how dare she I hate her hate her hate her hate her hate her-  
  
"I want to go out shopping. And then I want to go out dancing."   
I have walked back in, and I am staring them in the eye.  
  
"That's a great idea," is what Kakyuu says, surprised. I smile.  
  
"Ok then. It's settled. Shopping and dancing." I walk out again.  
Maybe ten minutes later, we Starlights are out, in our civilian form. The   
prospect of a new outfit just fills me with joy. Perhaps I will meet   
someone tonight- tall, dark, handsome.  
  
"We have to look our best. Other wise it'll spoil my chances," I am   
saying.  
  
"Right, Healer," says Maker wryly. Fighter just grunts.  
  
"Don't grunt Fighter, it's not becoming of a lady."  
  
"I'm not one."  
  
"Hmph." Fighter's biting voice is heard behind me.  
  
"Don't do that Healer, it's not becoming of a lady."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
These two are getting on my nerves.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The midget is getting on my nerves.  
…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This is pathetic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
These two are getting on my nerves.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The midget is going to be six-feet-under if she doesn't stop   
her ideas of dancing.  
…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This is pathetic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
These two are getting on my nerves.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The midget will die if she tries anything tonight.  
…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"We are here!" I walk into the first store. And I can instantly   
tell that the shopkeeper here is a sniveling groveling sonova- well,   
that's not a good word.  
  
But honestly.  
  
"We'll be fine," I say, before she can do anything. She slinks away,  
and I smirk at Maker and Fighter.  
  
"Alright. We want to get something that will…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
These two are getting on my nerves.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The midget will die if she makes me wear that skirt.  
  
"Does this look ok?" she's out, smoothing this little black skirt.   
It's tiny. I mean, tiny. It's about ten meters above her knees. Those boots   
she's wearing cover more ground. And that little shirt isn't much better.  
  
"It's-" starts off Taiki.  
  
"Very-" I continue.  
  
"Pathetic." She wrinkles her nose. "I don't exactly want to go around   
looking like Mercury now, do I?" she marches in.  
  
"May as well go naked," I mutter. Taiki just gives me a look.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
We're in a different shop maybe two hours later.  
  
"Can you hurry up," says Seiya irritably. "You've tried on two shops   
already!" Yaten saunters out, and I am interested to see Seiya's eyes widen   
slightly. 'The midget' however hardly notices.  
  
"You're too hard to please. And I am not leaving until find something   
that will knock the pretty white socks off of you." Seiya and I both glance at   
her feet- black boots, black socks.  
  
"Buy me white socks," says Seiya. Yaten just grabs a random pair   
and throws it at her, and she raises an eyebrow.  
  
"I was being sarcastic." She shrugs, walks back in, and takes her   
sweet time changing again.  
  
"This is pathetic."  
  
"The two of you are getting on my nerves." Seiya turns to me,   
glaring.  
  
"Nani?! What did we do?" I just raise my eyebrow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This… is perfect, for such a fine specimen of a woman that I am.  
  
"What do you think?" I pose, spin, and then struck another pose.   
Taiki claps and Seiya's got this stunned look on her face.  
  
"Excellent." The shop keeper stands, walking over to us. Not yet,"   
I say irritably and he backs down.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oh great. Now she wants US to get something.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"How about this, for Seiya?" she holds up this slinky red dress.   
Seiya's eyes widen.  
  
"Hell no!" I grin at that.  
  
"Don't force her into that." Yaten gives me this look, then   
holds up something else.  
  
"Healer. There is no way in hell that I am ever going to wear   
a dress," says Seiya flatly. She stands. "If I have to get anything, than   
I will do the choosing." Yaten turns her gaze to me.  
  
"What Seiya said." So now Yaten is the one sitting on the seats,   
telling us to hurry up.  
  
"I really do not want to have to go dancing," says Seiya   
emphatically to me. I shrug.  
  
"It'll be good for you. And once Healer gets something into   
her mind, nothing and nobody can change it."  
  
"…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I don't really want to have to go into the details of what   
happened to night. To someone else, it wouldn't have been nothing,   
but this really killed.  
  
It started off with Kakyuu-sama telling us to take care, etc,   
etc, and us nodding, telling her to call if there was any trouble.  
  
So we arrived at the nightclub. Everybody's eyes went to us- or   
Healer- instantly, and I swear to god the men started drooling. Who wouldn't   
blame though? She was going by her fuku colors; Lime green and black. Well,   
we all were. A black shirt, that did not cover her midriff (shiver), tight   
leather pants, black heeled boots of course, and this little green jacket.  
  
She didn't have to go shopping for all that.  
  
She could've just come out in a cat suit. Or, transformed.  
  
The point is; even if she had come out in faded jeans and   
ripped T-shirt with stinking breath and untidy hair, all the men still   
would've fallen for her.So now, Healer is out on the dance floor grooving   
with about three different men. Maker is chatting with some random guy about   
physics or something, and I am trying to keep my attention on this hot little   
blonde that is with me.  
  
"So, you know, yeah…" she is ridiculously ditzy. Talks nothing   
about herself, looks, and so on. Hey, are you paying attention to me?" I   
glance down at her.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah." She smiles, snuggles even closer- get way from me!   
- and continues on with her 'interesting' monologue. Healer suddenly just   
randomly picks another man from the crowd, moves away from the others, and   
starts dancing with him instead. All her attention is focused on him, and I   
can't help but resent the guy.   
  
She deserves better then that sleaze.  
  
"I don't feel like dancing right now," I say to Ieko, the annoying   
blonde. "Let's sit for a while, and I'll get you a drink." She smiles prettily   
up at me again.I don't believe she has realized yet that I am not a man.  
  
"Enjoying yourself, Seiya?" Taiki and her friend look up at me.  
  
"I suppose." The girl frowns, and I pull her closer. "But my world  
just becomes a better place with you here." Ieko smiles. She is just so easy   
to please.  
  
"Heh. Well Yaten seems to be having the time of her life." I shrug   
and order two drinks. A moment later, Yaten comes over, takes Ieko's drink   
and sips it.  
  
"Why aren't you dancing," she asks us. I frown.  
  
"Yaten, you shouldn't be leading on all those men." She frowns at me.  
  
"I'm not leading them on, I'm just…" her voice trails off. I roll my   
eyes.  
  
"They're not going to be happy after you dump them tonight." Yaten   
sniffs, then answers.  
  
"I am perfectly capable of handling them Seiya, and you of all   
people should know that." She turns, and flounces off into the crowd again.  
  
"That girl is so stubborn!" I down my drink and turn to Ieko.   
  
"Let's dance."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So… are you doing anything tonight?" the guy leans in- what is   
his name?!- and smiles at me.  
  
"Not sure yet."  
  
"Yes, well…" his hand starts traveling down my back and my eyes   
narrow.  
  
"Excuse me. May I cut in? Thank you." Seiya steps in between us,   
moves me away, and pulls me in closer.  
  
"See what happens?" she murmurs into my ear. I see her friend-   
Ieko was it? She is scowling at me.  
  
"Seiya, does Ieko know that you're not a man?" Seiya shrugs.  
  
"Not my problem if she doesn't."  
  
"You shouldn't lead people on like that." I am seriously getting   
annoyed again.  
  
What gives her any right to cut into my business I am capable of   
taking care of myself how dare she she thinks she is so powerful has she no   
consideration for me I am not some little girl that needs taking care of!  
  
"I feel like going home."  
  
"That's a good idea." Seiya's hand does not leave my waist as we   
walk to Taiki.  
  
How dare she! 


	4. Love Me Tender: Chapter 4

-Written by Seito no Senshi  
  
Feelings: Sad.  
  
Cause of problem: A friend.  
  
Music: Natalie Imbruglia, Wrong Impression.  
  
What to do: Confront her and tell what I feel.  
  
Notes: When you've been in the sick business of love for as   
long as I have, loving but having never been loved, you generally   
know what dreams tell you. You always know what you feel when you   
look at someone.  
  
Marches up to you and kicks you in the gut.  
  
Lalala! Since Usagi or Kakyuu doesn't love you anymore, the 'Powers   
that Be' have given you someone else!  
  
Well the 'Powers that Be' are all a bunch of shit heads.  
  
~Chapter 4~  
  
"What is wrong with you Seiya?!" Yaten stared at her furiously, hands   
on hips. "Why did you do that?! You know I'd have just drop-kicked him!"   
Seiya rolled her eyes.  
  
"You couldn't just henshin in front of everyone." Yaten's eyes flashed.  
  
"What makes you think that I'd need to henshin?!" Seiya's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Yaten, forgive me for saying this, but you can barely handle an hours   
training!"  
  
"This is different!"  
  
"I don't care. It is still 'physical exertion' to you.'" The small girl   
gave a cry of frustration.  
  
"Don't spoil other peoples' fun just because you can't have any!" Seiya   
stepped back. "Ever since you came back from Earth, you've been different! You are   
always thinking of Usagi! Seiya, just get over her!" The tall Starlight stiffened.  
  
"I'm not thinking about Usagi." Partly true. She only thought about her every   
now and then.  
  
"Well then what's got you so depressed?!" Seiya sighed and ran a hand   
through her hair. She turned away, as she thought of what to say to Yaten.  
  
"Hold my hand, Yaten. Let's go for a walk." The smaller Starlight backed away.  
  
"No. We can talk here." Seiya scowled.  
  
"I'd rather not talk here!" her tone said it all; listen to me or face the   
consequences. She rarely ever used it unless they were in some kind of danger.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The path through the maze is a complicated one. It's a maze, after all. Only   
someone who has walked through it thousands of times will get out of there alive. To   
those that don't know it, the maze is a scary place. It sort of closes around you until   
you cannot breath.  
  
To those that do know it, it's a beautiful place to be. We can come and go,   
come here for privacy to contemplate life and how crappie it is and so on. Yaten and   
I are here now, and we are at the center of the maze.  
  
"What's wrong then, Seiya?" Yaten's voice sounds tired. I look at a red rose   
blooming in the center.  
  
"You know when I kissed you…" her head snaps towards me. I approach her slowly,   
and I lower my head until our lips are just barely touching.  
  
This is getting really hard to do.  
  
"I'm in love with you." It's all I can do to stop myself from crying when I see   
what goes through Yaten's eyes.  
  
Surprise, then denial, anger, hate, revulsion…  
  
I turn away.  
  
"Forgive me. I just had to let it all out." A hand touches my arm, and her voice   
is oddly gentle.  
  
"You do realize that- I could never look at you that way? That I'm not- like   
that?" I spin to face her again.  
  
"Of course I know that, Yaten!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Seiya, oh Seiya, Seiya, Seiya.  
  
How could you?  
  
Why me of all people?  
  
"Watching you last night with all those sleaze balls really hurt. It was all I   
could do to just pick you up and take you away." Her voice is so cool now. She picks the   
rose, breathing in the scent.  
  
"Has anyone ever told you, how much like a rose you are?" I feel myself go slightly   
pink, and she continues on. "You are so beautiful, and so delicate. Yet you have your thorns.   
And if someone is not careful, they will hurt themselves." Seiya stares at me now, with those eyes, so clear. She wears her heart on her sleeve, that one.  
  
"You deserve better then any one of them." I have to stop this, I must!  
  
"And you think that you are good enough." My tone matches hers. She opens her mouth   
to speak, and a look crosses her face.  
  
"I…" her eyes seem to 'shatter.'  
  
Oh, I've hurt her…  
  
"If you'd let me near you, I'd treat you well… I'd-" she stops suddenly, her face   
so pale.  
  
"Seiya, I didn't-" she turns away.  
  
"Please leave me alone, Yaten." I stare at her back. "I realize that what I just   
did was a mistake. A huge mistake."  
  
"Seiya, just-"  
  
"Leave me alone, Yaten!" her hand scrunches up the rose. The thorns cut her, and   
blood drips slowly down onto the ground.  
  
"You need to get that treated!" She turns her head to the side, glancing at me.   
And smiles. If you can call it a smile; more like a twist to the lips.  
  
"Please leave." So I turn, and walk away slowly. She calls back one last thing to   
me.  
  
"If you'd let me, I'd take care of you. I'd treat you well. I'd love you like no   
other could. I'm sorry that you think I am not good enough. I'm sorry, that you could never   
feel this way."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'll treasure those words. I've never actually said them to anyone. Only her.  
  
'Has anyone ever told you, how much like a rose you are? You are so beautiful,   
and so delicate. Yet you have your thorns. And if someone is not careful, they will hurt themselves.'  
  
I wasn't careful.  
  
Oh Kami, I just wasn't careful enough… 


	5. Love Me Tender: Chapter 5

-Written by Seito no Senshi  
Thanks to The Mad Hattress for helping me with the details   
about 'GHB.'  
  
~Chapter 5~  
  
Dinner is strained. Very strained. So strained, it isn't funny.   
Fighter says nothing, and neither does Healer.  
  
"Pass the fruit," I say. "Please." Healer hands over the plate,   
and then goes back to her desert. Kakyuu looks at them thoughtfully.  
  
"Did you hear about Ma-ku?" she sips her water. "He's getting married   
to Gina."  
  
"Well that's good news then," murmured Healer. I raise an eyebrow   
thoughtfully; unless I'm much mistaken, Healer flirted with him in front of   
the girl maybe three days ago. Fighter's eyebrow rises as well; she obviously   
remembers.  
  
"Do they love each other?" Healer murmurs into her cup. Fighter rolls   
her eyes.  
  
"Obviously. Why else would they marry?" Healer's eyes narrow as she   
answers.  
  
"We still have arranged marriages here."  
  
"But they are getting rarer these days." Healer shrugs.  
  
"You never know. It could be love- or it mightn't be." Fighter scowls.  
  
"Is it so hard for you to believe that perhaps two people can be in   
love?!" the two glare at each other. You could cut the tension with a knife.   
Before Healer can answer however, a waiter walks in, holding a tray.  
  
"Hime-sama," he bows carefully. "The drink you ordered." Kakyuu nods   
gracefully.  
  
There is something wrong here…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Maker knows that there is something going on here, Healer sees, and   
so do I.   
  
The waiter has an expectant gleam in his eyes, but not from praise.   
No, he is here for something else.  
  
There is nothing else to do. We'll need to question him.  
  
Before anybody else can do anything, I reach out, take the cup and   
down its contents. The waiter's eyes widen, and he starts moving to the door-   
but Maker is too quick. She jumps up, twisting his arms behind him and covers   
his mouth before he can say a word. Healer shuts the door and closes the blinds,   
to make sure that nobody notices.  
  
Kakyuu's eyes are cold; this has happened far too many times.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Who are you?!" demanded Maker. She removed her hand and kicked his   
shins so that he collapsed onto his knees.  
  
"Just- a harmless waiter!" Healer shook her head.  
  
"Iie. You lie."  
  
"Someone hired you to do this," said Fighter. She walked over to him,   
and forced the waiter to meet her own eyes. She raised a hand to her forehead,   
and shook her head a few times.  
  
"Daijoubu, Fighter?" asked Healer, concerned.  
  
"Da- daijoubu…" The silver-haired Starlight did not look convinced, but   
she left it.  
  
"Someone hired you to do this," repeated Fighter. Maker stared   
thoughtfully at her; in situations like this, Fighter rarely repeated anything.   
She stifled a yawn, then continued on.  
  
"If- if-" she seemed to have trouble getting the words out, her brow   
was furrowed. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. One, two, three.   
Fighter turned around, and took a step to the doorway. She stopped suddenly,   
body trembling.  
  
"Fighter!"  
  
"I- I-" she swooned.  
  
"Oh Kami Fighter!" All stared in horror as Fighter started having   
convulsions, gasping for breath. Healer ran forward, pulling the Starlight   
into her arms and hugging her tight, all the while whispering words into her   
ear. Eyes wide open, but unseeing, Fighter began to vomit. Horror in Healer's   
eyes, she turned the tall Starlight onto her side making sure that she did not   
breathe in her vomit.  
  
"What was that?!" demanded Kakyuu, fury written all over her usually calm   
face. The waiter daren't say anything, fear covering his face.  
  
"I'm going for the healer," said Maker, running out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Can't breathe…  
  
Can't see…  
  
What's happening…?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Half an hour later, Fighter was lying in Healer's arms, still. She   
was breathing, she was asleep- except that this was a sleep she could not be   
roused from.  
  
"I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do," shrugged the healer. They all   
looked at her, eyes flashing.  
  
"She's in a coma. I've heard of this drug, but never actually   
encountered it." Her face twisted as she said this. "Men use it to screw   
unsuspecting women. They'll slip it into her drink at a club, then take her away,   
screw her and leave her. Most of the time the poor woman never even knows that   
she's been violated." Maker scowled.  
  
"They use it on Earth too. It's obviously illegal. They call it 'GHB.   
Gamma-hydroxybutyrate.'"  
  
"Can people die from this?" asked Kakyuu quietly. Maker shrugged.  
  
"Depends on how much they take. People slip into comas that last for   
several hours if they overdose- but if they take TOO much, then yes."  
  
"Will Fighter survive?" asked Healer. The woman smiled.  
  
"This one is a strong one. She's a-" the healer smiled wryly as she   
said this- "-fighter. She'll be up in no time. I wouldn't be surprised if the   
coma lasted less time then for your average human."  
  
"Sailor Soldiers." Healer stood, anger burning in her eyes.  
  
"I'm going to ask you ONCE. And if you don't answer me, then prepare   
to face the consequences." The waiter gulped.  
  
"My name is…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Why isn't she waking?!" Healer was pacing a figure eight into the carpet,   
as she glanced at the clock anxiously.  
"It's been hours already," murmured Maker.  
"Maybe the healer misjudged," said Kakyuu worriedly.  
"Ten hours! Maybe Fighter over-dosed, but she should be awake by now!"  
"Send for Chitako," ordered Kakyuu. Her eyes narrowed. "And for Toshiro."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
We stare at that traitorous bastard as he enters. There is this   
sickeningly sympathetic look as he bows to Kakyuu. None of us are fooled   
however; the waiter told us everything.  
  
"Kakyuu Princess," he says smoothly. "What is wrong with Fighter?"  
  
"Perhaps you can answer that question," she answers just as easily.   
Toshiro looks up, an innocent look in his eyes.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kakyuu switches tactics.  
  
"Oh, Toshiro-san," she murmurs, eyes full of pain. His own gleams.   
"I need your help. I suspect a traitor amongst our midst- perhaps Dasutin!"   
a random name that he would've never heard of except in some random part of   
Kinmoku. His eyes widen.  
  
"What gives you that idea?!" she continues on breathlessly.  
  
"He tried to- tried to poison me!" Toshiro seems to relax. Kakyuu   
glances at Fighter. "But luckily, Fighter saved me."  
  
"We need your help, Toshiro-san," I state. " We want to know what you   
think happened. We want to know, what you think his plan was." Toshiro shrugs.  
  
"I don't know what I could do." Smart, but not smart enough.  
  
"Oh. We heard that you were the one most experienced in this area,   
that's all," I say. It burns me to say that to him. His eyes lighten up, and   
he grins.  
  
"Perhaps I could." He stands, looks out the window, brow furrowed   
thoughtfully.   
  
"What is this drug?" Healer quickly tells him. None of it surprises   
him; only seems to make the bastard amused.  
  
"Maybe a plot against the Princess?" he suggests. "It is the 'date   
and rape' drug, perhaps Dasutin plans to impregnate the Princess." I raise my   
eyebrows, as does the Princess. Healer merely glares hatefully at his back.  
  
"Oh?" Toshiro smiles and continues on.  
  
"The Princess always goes to the maze with you, after dinner. No matter   
what. Perhaps Dasutin planned to have someone lure away. Then he goes to the   
gardens, rapes her, making sure that she will have his child. When that happens,   
he threatens blackmail. Remember that 'abortion' here on Kinmoku is generally   
considered a crime, because it is destroying a life. And the Princess probably   
would not have the heart to kill the child."  
  
"It takes fifteen minutes for the effects of the drug to kick in,"   
says Healer. Toshiro shrugs.  
  
"He took that into account. He sends the waiter Ryuzo with the   
drink after they have finished dinner." Kakyuu stands.  
  
"Toshiro-san," she says sweetly. "How did you know what the waiter's   
name was?" Toshiro freezes, and I add my part.  
  
"How did you find out about our habits?" the man looks nervous.  
  
"It's common knowledge," he stammers. "Anybody could've seen you!"   
Healer shakes her head.  
  
"Iie. We use magic to get by." The man is trapped.  
  
"No one could spot us unless deliberately done so, using their own gift.   
You have one. A slight, very insignificant gift, but still one nonetheless," I   
say.  
  
"Did you try to plot against me?" asks Kakyuu very quietly, a deadly   
gleam in her eyes. She is not one to be crossed when angered. Toshiro gulps.  
  
"Iie, iie!" I look at Healer.  
  
"Is he lying?" she smirks grimly.  
  
"Do birds fly?" 


	6. Love Me Tender: Chapter 6

-Written by Seito no Senshi  
  
'Such a plot to try for the throne… and the Princess   
such a sweet person!'  
  
'Something has happened to Fighter. She can't deal with   
it like this, and so she has retreated into her thoughts   
to deal with it.'  
  
'But she's fine?!'  
  
'The effects of the drugs has long since worn off but-'  
  
'What?! Why is she still in a coma?!'  
  
'Because she can't deal with whatever happened to her. She's   
hurt, she's upset. This is the way that she is dealing with it.'  
  
~Chapter 6~  
  
It's been a while since Fighter slipped into her coma.  
Chitako tells us that she's fine, that she just needs some time   
to herself, but I know that it is all my fault.  
  
I hurt her like that.  
  
We go into that room everyday, to talk to her.  
  
It is common knowledge that talking to a comatose person helps   
wake them.  
  
I could just hurt Toshiro, even though we're not meant to.   
Just rip his scrawny head off his shoulders, for trying to do this   
to our Princess.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Strong arms wrapped themselves around Healer, pulling her in.   
She breathed in the scent of olives, the characteristic that most, if   
not all Kinmoku-seins shared. A hand gently rubbed her back.  
  
"Daijoubu Healer?" The two stared at the still form of Fighter   
on the bed beside them.  
  
"Never been better." Maker rolled her eyes. Healer looked up   
into her mauve eyes, chin quivering slightly.  
  
"That day, in the maze, she told me that she loved me. And   
then I rejected her, and I hurt her so badly!" Shock was written all   
over Maker's face. The tall Starlight looked over at Fighter and   
whistled.  
  
"She certainly goes through them," she said, in surprise. She   
did not stop her comforting movements.  
  
"I shouldn't have hurt her though. I'm not even interested in   
women that way!" Healer stood, and walked over to Fighter's side.   
  
"I wish I wasn't so horrible to her. I talk to her, and she never says   
anything. Her skin is so cold and clammy; it's hard to believe she's   
still alive. Her spirit's gone. I want to say that I am sorry, but I   
know she wouldn't want me to say that. She'd throw it back in my face."   
  
Healer's hand reached out, touching Fighter's cool cheek.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eyes opened.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She sat up, color and warmth slowly returning to her face.  
  
"Fighter!" their eyes were relieved, as both crowded around   
her bed.  
  
_Kakyuu! Fighter is awake!_  
  
_I am coming!_ moments later, Kakyuu appeared in the doorway,   
gasping for breath.  
  
"Princess," murmured Fighter in her deep voice. She swung her   
legs over the bed, stood, and bowed slowly. Fighter nodded to Maker. She   
took no notice of Healer.  
  
"… I think I'll go take a shower." She grinned and walked into   
the side room, grabbing a towel along the way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
All three stared at each other, waiting patiently for Fighter. Her   
eyes had been so cold, when she had looked at them. Just two dark blue chips   
of ice that thawed when they turned to Kakyuu, or Maker.  
  
Maybe a few minutes later, she walked out again, hair being dried   
underneath the towel.  
  
"I have got to train," she sighed. She lifted stretched her leg,   
wincing slightly. "So out of practice."  
  
"You'll have to stretch for more then a few minutes though," warned   
Healer. "You've been out for months." Fighter took no notice of her. Frowning,   
Maker repeated what Healer had just said.  
  
"You'll have to stretch for more then a few minutes." Fighter waved   
her away, nodding.  
  
"Care to join me?" 


	7. Love Me Tender: Chapter 7

-Written by Seito no Senshi  
  
~Chapter 7~  
  
I feel like a grand piano has just been dropped   
on me. Training was horrible. Even though she'd been out   
for five months, Fighter hadn't lost any skills. It seemed   
like she had GAINED some from lying comatose in her bed.  
  
All I know is that when it came to one-on-one combat-   
or anything else involving the martial arts-, she whipped me.   
Hand-to-hand, sword, you name it.  
  
"I-ta-i…" Maker rolls her eyes at me. "Shut up Maker. I   
am delicate."  
  
"She beat you yesterday and you still hurt?"  
  
"Go away."  
  
"No can do. We're supposed to go patrolling now. You   
know; the weekly walks we take down town? Checking around with   
the local authorities?" I sigh, and stand up. The two of us head   
down to the front of the palace. Fighter is already there.  
  
"Took you long enough," she calls to Maker. Who shrugs.  
The three of us head on down town.  
  
"Was there any news today?" Fighter glances at Maker.  
  
"A shop was held up." Fighter stares.  
  
"Then why were we called?! Surely the local authorities can   
handle this!" Maker's mouth twists as she answers.  
  
"The authorities suspect a lie, to gain some extra cash."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Healer has gone, by the time we have arrived. Furan, the   
head of the Law Enforcement System, raises his eyebrows when he   
sees that Healer is not with us, but he says nothing. The shop   
manageress-  
  
"Her name is Kishin-" is brought to us for questioning.  
  
"Kishin-san, if you could please tell us what happened."   
Kishin begins talking quickly and earnestly, and Fighter moves off,   
to talk with some of the detectives.  
  
It's Healer's cue…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The crowd parted, to allow an attractive short girl through.   
She wore dark shades, black 'Chinese- Style' top and matching long   
black skirt.  
  
"What's wrong?" she glanced at a male in front of her, who   
smiled eagerly, glad to be of service.  
  
"The shop was held up. Several people were injured!" the girl   
nodded slightly, eyes on the figures in front of her.  
  
"What is your name?" the girl's mouth twitched as she answered.  
  
"Yuki." For her snow colored hair.  
  
"… and then what happened is that a youma came and…" Maker   
glanced at her over the manageress' shoulder, eyes carefully   
expressionless.  
Yuki nodded.  
  
"Kishin-san. You are under arrest for perjury. You swore to   
tell the truth when you started to relay the events of what happened.   
The penalty is death." The crowd gasped.  
  
"It's no use."  
  
"We know what you are." Kishin growled.  
  
Unnaturally.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Star Serious Laser!" Fighter sent the attack towards Kishin.   
Eyes starting to glow red, the woman hissed, and leapt out of the way.   
Not your average human leap- much higher and much quicker then what   
anybody except perhaps a Sailor Soldier or Youma could do.  
  
Unless there was a Sailor Kishin with red eyes that crushed   
skulls running around the place, she doubted that this was a Soldier.  
  
"Star Gentle Uterus!"  
  
"Healer Star Power! Make Up!" a moment later, a third attack   
was sent to the woman. "Star Sensitive Inferno!" Growling curses, Kishin   
transformed. Several more arms and legs appeared, hair grew, claws   
lengthening…  
  
"Kinmoku Senshi! Attack!" shouted Fighter.  
  
"Star Gentle Uterus!"  
  
"Star Sensitive Inferno!"  
  
"Star Serious Laser!" the three blasts ripped into the monster's   
body, sending a spray of green blood everywhere.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Duck, spin, stand.  
'Cause of deaths- youma attack.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Star Fighter certainly looks better, ne?"  
"Hai, hai. But her eyes- so cold."  
"What could be the cause?" 


	8. Love Me Tender: Chapter 8

-Written by Seito no Senshi  
  
I am concerned about the way Fighter and Healer are   
acting around each other.  
  
Fighter makes no effort to talk to her, and makes EVERY   
effort to ignore her, to be away from her. Healer doesn't   
attempt to talk with her leader.  
  
Maker tells me that things will work out on their own, so   
for now, I will leave them. She told me about Fighter's new   
feelings, but, I suspected even before then. I wish that   
either of them would talk to me.  
  
~Chapter 8~  
  
Their hour of 'togetherness' was rather strained. The game   
of chess that Healer and Maker were playing was rather quiet, neither   
saying a thing. There was none of the usual banter during those games,   
just silence.  
  
Fighter was quietly talking with Kakyuu, eyes occasionally   
drifting to Maker, but none after that.  
  
"Check mate." Maker leaned back, a pleased look on her face.   
Healer 'hmphed' and reset up her pieces. The tallest   
Starlight smiled.  
  
"Can't stand losing ne?" Healer's head snapped up.  
  
"Can too!" Kakyuu watched the two, wondering if they would   
start a new game. Fighter's attention was focused on her though- at   
least, it seemed it. She was listening to something else.  
  
"I can lose gracefully, right?" Healer turned her gaze to the   
two- or rather, just the Princess. Kakyuu smiled and nodded   
while Maker snickered.  
  
"Oh!" the shortest Starlight glared at her, voice cross. "Go   
away!" A knock on the door, before a short and tubby man entered.   
His eyes flickered to Healer, before he bowed to Kakyuu.  
  
"Princess. A message." He held out an envelope, slightly   
nervous. Kakyuu smiled, thanked him, and he almost sighed. Turning   
to them, his eyes seemed to devour the smallest Starlight as he held   
out another letter.  
  
"Healer-sama. A message came from your family."  
  
"Hm." Healer frowned. "I wasn't expecting anything." She   
stood, took the letter and turned her book on him. A crushed look,   
the man left the room.  
  
"You heart-breaker, you," murmured Maker, as she looked with   
slight interest at the letter.  
  
"You're just jealous." Healer's eyes skimmed the letter. "And   
I am not one of those." For the first time, the serious soldier   
spoke. Her eyes flashed as she stared at her leader.  
  
_Depends on the situation, Squirt,_ 'said' Fighter coolly.   
Their eyes met, anger facing cool and 'aloof-ness.'  
  
_Explain._ The two blocked Maker and the Princess from hearing   
their mind voice.  
  
_You know perfectly well what I mean._  
  
_So you are going to hold this against me?_  
  
_Healer. Just forget anything I may have told you._ And   
abruptly, the connection was shut off and Healer was alone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Seiya gave the dummy one last punch, her cold eyes sweeping   
over the damage with some satisfaction.  
  
"Ah, Fighter-sama! Not another damaged!" the trainer rushed   
over, eyes full of respect yet some harassment.  
  
"He'll fix it," she murmured, turning on her heel and walking   
to the side lines. With a sigh, she sat down, grabbed her water bottle   
and took a long drink.  
  
"Should you be pushing yourself so hard?" Taiki sat down beside   
Seiya and crossed her long legs.  
  
"Taiki. I've been out for almost half a year. I need to get   
back in shape." Seiya wiped her forehead with the back of her head,   
eyes scanning the training field for any promising warrior. She sensed,   
rather then saw Taiki raise an eyebrow and smile, shaking her head.  
  
_You've more then caught up._ Seiya leaned back.  
  
_Mmph._ The two had unknowingly sunk into mind talk. She tested   
her arm, grimacing at the bruise. Flexing her arm, she held in a slight   
groan as the pain lanced through her arm. It seemed that it was more   
then just a bruise.  
  
_You should get that treated. Don't push yourself that hard._  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Taiki frowned inwardly. Was Seiya this truly upset over Her?  
  
_Pushing yourself every single day isn't a good idea. Mistakes   
happen._ Her friend shrugged, cold eyes glancing her way. Seiya's mouth   
quirked up.  
  
_What ever you say._ A momentary silence in the field caused   
them both to look back out. Taiki rolled her eyes. Seiya's only grew   
more distant.  
  
"Please, don't mind me!" Yaten's voice rang out, amusement   
tinged with some annoyance. They all promptly went back to training,   
just as quickly, just as efficient. Their strokes seemed to come quicker.   
Hm.  
  
"Hullo." She climbed the stairs up the sidelines, turned into   
their row and leaned idly against a seat. Taiki and Seiya both nodded.   
Yaten's green eyes, immediately spotted the bruise on Seiya's arm. She   
leaned forward.  
  
"Let me take a look at that." Seiya made a protesting noise,   
surprise cooling down her eyes. With an annoyed look, Yaten ordered   
Seiya to hold still, and lifted her arm, hands gently rubbing the sore   
spot.  
  
"You know Ma-ku?" she murmured. "His wedding is next week." Her   
hands were glowing slightly, as she gently healed away Seiya's injury   
with her star power. Seiya jerked her arm away, coolly giving her thanks.  
  
"Ai!" Taiki looked faintly annoyed. "I've forgotten to pay   
Gina-san my respects."  
  
"I've been." Seiya's eyes narrowed as she spotted a figure.   
"Foolish. He's holding the sword incorrectly!" Yaten turned around, smiling   
softly in amusement.  
  
"Maybe I should help him." Turning around, she walked back from where   
she came from.   
  
"She shouldn't be fooling around with men like that." Her voice   
strangely calm, as she stared emotionlessly at Yaten's retreating figure.   
Taiki frowned; Seiya's hand was gripping the hilt of her sword tightly. She   
looked ready to execute the unfortunate man.  
  
"Don't worry about her."  
  
"If any of them were to get the wrong idea, they might attempt   
something." Her hand slowly relaxed. Seiya lifted the sword, and ran a   
gentle finger down the side, testing sharpness. Blood stained the blade,   
and she smiled in satisfaction. Seiya ignored the cut on her finger. Her   
eyes were, for the first time since she woke, showing true emotion. Showing   
what she felt for her silver haired teammate. 


	9. Love Me Tender: Chapter 9

-Written by Seito no Senshi  
  
Chapter 9  
  
I am going for a stroll down the maze. A place of refuge. Only those that know it will survive it. Those that do not understand it will die.  
  
It's the physical; the way it's built. It is so complex, that it'll take more then one day to go through the entire network.  
  
It closes around you, taking away your air. Not literally of course, just the feeling you get.  
  
But if you know it, if you understand it, the maze will guide you to the middle of itself.  
  
This scene is almost familiar; except that it is one person short.  
  
It's just like the day that I told Her how I felt. A huge mistake.  
  
I have to get away from her; it hurts a lot. I don't look at her. I don't talk to her. I don't listen.  
  
Or I try not to.  
  
Every time she says something, I find my eyes inexplicably following her movements, listening carefully, drinking in the sight and sound of her.  
  
Of the five senses touch, scent, sight, smell and taste, only two of them are being 'used.' I can see her, and I can hear her.  
  
I want to touch her, and smell her olive scent, and taste her lips against mine.  
  
But I can't. So I just block her away from me; makes things easier. I  
  
don't have to look at her, and be reminded that she'll never feel the same way.  
  
Destiny, fate, luck, whatever. It's all a load of shit.  
  
Now if only I could put into practice.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Clutching her camera tightly, Yaten hurried to the center of the maze, eyes sparkling in anticipation. The roses would be out, and she wanted to take several shots of them. Perhaps, draw a few pictures.  
  
Slightly out of breath, hair tousled, she stopped in surprise. Seiya was already there.  
  
The tall young woman was standing back to her, fingers gently caressing a red rose. She turned around, eyes landing on the camera.  
  
"I'll leave you alone." Yaten turned around.  
  
"Matte, matte. I was just going." Her voice wasn't as remote as it was usually around her.  
  
She saw her chance. She took it.  
  
Eyes downcast, Yaten gently grabbed Seiya's arm as she walked past.  
  
"Can't we just be friends?" the minute those words left her mouth, she felt like screaming and tearing out her hair in frustration. Thoughtless words! Seiya evidently thought the same thing. She stared at her for a full minute, face expressionless. Her voice was carefully controlled when she replied with a question of her own.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Friends?" I bit my lip. "Yaten." Seiya's voice is thawing slightly. She lifts a hand, and tilts my chin back gently. Her eyes flicker, as if she had just lost control on herself for some reason. "I don't think you understand." Again, I can't control what leaves my lips.  
  
"Iie. I do. What I don't understand is why you will not get over this." Again, I regret my words; Seiya's eyes have hardened again.  
  
Why can't I just watch what I say for once?!  
  
"Someday you will fall in love. And you will find that love is the most painful thing the universe has ever seen." She removes her hand, eyes softening again. Her voice is gentle, like music, as she whispers something to me in Chinese.  
  
"W? x?hu?n n?." 'I like you.' her accent is flawless. "W? x?wàng n? huì míng bái." 'I wish you would understand.' Seiya walks off, and I shout something to her.  
  
"D?ng y? xià!" Wait one moment! "N? g?nb?n méi y?u xi?ng w? yào shénme! W? ne??" You basically did not think of what I wanted! What about ME?  
  
"Bié g?n w? shu? huà."  
  
Why do I feel as if I had just died a thousand deaths?  
  
Don't talk to me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This conversation.  
  
"Yaten." I step out, and look at her.  
  
"What, Taiki?" I take her hand, and make her look at me.  
  
"You're killing her." She looks at me; her eyes are so broken. "Why won't you see that?" She jerks away.  
  
"Dammit! I don't love her!" she hurls her camera into the side of the maze. "She can't understand that! YOU can't understand that! WHY? Why now?! Why are you talking to me about this?!" I feel like slapping her. She doesn't see that this is breaking us all. Seiya is hurting, and so is she- and so that means, that the Princess is, and so am I. She just can't see.  
  
"N? kàn bù jiàn?!" She scowls. "W?men y?. G?ngzh?, hé w?." I sigh. Just tell her what, the Princess and I feel. "N?men jiù sh?nghài t? de g?nqíng." Her eyes widen. "T? y? shì." Yes, Seiya too. We are all hurting because of this."  
  
"W? bù ài t?!" 'I don't love her.'  
  
"Yaten," I say gently. "Are you sure that you do not feel this way?" she opens her mouth, but I continue on. "Are you sure, that you are not just afraid?" Just like Seiya does, I turn and leave.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Notes: CHINESE Dialogue used: W? x?hu?n n?- I like you. Pronounced 'Wo shih-huang ni.'  
  
W? x?wàng n? huì míng bái- I wish you would understand. Pronounced 'wo shih-wung ni hwey ming bai.'  
  
D?ng y? xià- Wait one moment. Pronounced 'den yi shi-ah'  
  
N? g?nb?n méi y?u xi?ng w? yào shénme- You basically did not think of what I wanted. Pronounced 'ni gen-ben mey yo shiang wo yow shen-meh.'  
  
W? ne- me/ what about me? Pronounced 'wo le.'  
  
Bié g?n w? shu? huà- Don't talk to me. Pronounced 'bi-eh gen wo shuo hwah.  
  
N? kàn bù jiàn- You can't see. Pronounced 'ni kun bu jian'.  
  
W?men y?. g?ngzh?, hé w?- We. the Princess, and I Pronounced 'who-men yeh... gongzu, heh wo.'  
  
N?men jiù sh?nghài t? de g?nqíng- you two are hurting her feelings. Pronounced 'ni-men ji-uh shunghai ta de ganching.'  
  
T? y? shì- she too/she is too. Pronounced 'ta ye shi.'  
  
W? bù ài t?- I don't love her Pronounced 'wo buh aye tah.'  
  
Thanks to my friend, her big brother and her little sister for help. And my little blue dictionary. . 


	10. The Final Chapter of 'Love Me Tender'

-Written by Seito no Senshi  
  
Music: None.  
  
Feelings: None.  
  
Notes: What's going to happen now? How are we going to   
function as a team?  
  
~Chapter 10~  
  
Today, Sailor Starhealer did something that she would   
never have done willingly except under different circumstances.  
  
She trained. She warmed up quickly, headed to the training   
field and began attacking the punching bag. When her strength and   
anger came through, and the bag split under her assault, she waved   
for another to be set up. And when that came through as well, she   
took a drink, picked up a sword, and started to go through her   
exercises.  
  
"Why is Healer-sama here?" asked Dake, as he looked on. The   
trainer, Zeshin, shrugged.  
  
"It doesn't matter *why* she is here, only that she *is*."   
his trainees gave him a look, and he sighed irritably.  
  
"Fighter-sama is good for speed and technique, but Healer-sama   
has the grace."  
  
"I thought they all do." Zeshin shrugged.  
  
"Each has their own... specialty. Watch Healer-sama now. See   
how she does 'Flirtatious Sword.'" They continued watching.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fighter sighed, as she leaned against the balcony, staring out.  
Her eyes went to the training fields, to the garden, the maze. Then they   
went to the sky. Something told her not to go to the training fields. Oh?  
What was that something? Her fingers held a yellow rose, twirling it   
absently.  
  
Was it the maid who was standing at the door at this moment?  
  
No.  
  
Was it her beloved Princess Kakyuu, the one she would die for   
any day?  
  
No.  
  
Was it one of the trainees; those pitiful men that called themselves  
'true experienced warriors' and marched around with their heads held   
high, boots shining?  
  
Most certainly not.  
  
It was just that tiny feeling inside of her heart, telling her   
*not* to go.  
  
That, and the excellent view from the balcony meant that she could  
see Healer beat the crap out of a trainee. Fighter certainly did not   
want to have to look at her. God forbid if she did…  
  
She'd break down.  
  
I have to banish this pain. I have to say 'bai bai' to this love.   
I have to stop feeling sorry for my self.  
  
'Here's a brainteaser ladies and gents. Under what circumstances   
would you say 'Sayonara' to somebody?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sighing, Maker set down the poetry book.   
  
Why did this have to happen?  
  
In any other circumstances, such as the 'Galaxia Incident', their   
separation would've proved… fatal. Two of them not speaking to each other,   
both in such pain.  
  
They would've been far more vulnerable, their defenses lowered.  
  
It was like that now. Only, there was no Galaxia on the rampage.  
  
There was nothing to kill them except their own pain and heartache-  
one, that shouldn't even have existed in the first place.  
  
~*~  
  
'Sayonara...'  
  
~*~  
  
Maker shook her head sadly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Punch, kick, spin, twist! Healer randomly threw out some moves, pony-  
tail whipping out behind her in a long silver stream.  
  
Her lungs burned, and her skin gleamed in the sun from the perspiration.  
  
Punch, punch, punch, duck!  
  
This would normally affect her, but now, she didn't care.  
  
Healer all of a sudden stopped her movements, and turned to face the   
fields.  
  
A slight breeze surrounded her, cooling her skin.  
  
~*~  
  
'Sayonara...'  
  
~*~  
  
Healer collapsed to her knees.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kakyuu crossed to the window, closing her eyes as she looked to the   
sky. It was in the afternoon, and it was an unusually hot day.  
  
Her senses located the energy signatures of her Starlights.  
  
Maker was in the library. Kakyuu looked at her pale hands; she wondered  
briefly where the book she was 'reading' went to.  
  
Fighter in her room standing at the balcony, like she herself did. Kakyuu  
winced slightly as she felt a thorn entering her finger.  
  
Healer was in the training fields. Kakyuu's skin felt hot and sweaty  
like that of someone who has been training for several hours non-stop.  
  
~*~  
  
'Here's a brainteaser ladies and gents. Under what circumstances   
would you say 'Sayonara' to somebody?'  
  
Would you truly be saying 'Sayonara' to her, Fighter? wondered Kakyuu  
vaguely.  
  
~*~  
  
'Sayonara...'  
  
~*~  
  
Simultaneously, three people turned to the sky.  
  
One let a rose fall from her fingers.   
  
One sighed and shook her head.  
  
One collapsed to her knees, frozen.  
  
~*~  
  
Kakyuu resisted the urge to cry.  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Owari. ~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
